


Cocktails and Snug Jeans

by Mopsieflops



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Assistant Eren Yeager, Attempt at Humor, Bartenders, Erwin Smith/ Mike Zacharias-centric, Flirting, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Mafia Boss Levi, Minor Levi/Eren Yeager, Modern Era, POV Third Person, Russian Mafia, just so much gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 16:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14000271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mopsieflops/pseuds/Mopsieflops
Summary: Erwin has just moved to a new city, and like everyone else, he needs a job. When he's searching for a new job online, he stumbles upon an ad that a certain bar called Bonaparte is hiring new bartenders. They don't say anything about needing experience, so he decides to give it a go.Outfit ready and GPS failing, he manages to find the place. The owner of the nightclub decides to assign a very handsome blond to evaluate his work.Erwin is determined to make things work despite only having his left arm, but the fact that Mike's pants are extra snug, doesn't help his cause.





	Cocktails and Snug Jeans

**Author's Note:**

> For erumike week: bartender au. 
> 
> In collaboration with @peachylevi, you can find their comics [right here.](http://peachylevi.tumblr.com/post/172001675397/erumike-week-bartender-au-in-collaboration-with)

Erwin finds himself standing in front a huge black metal door, slightly trembling. The hiring poster glued on the wall calming his nerves, only a tiny bit.

He takes one last breath, trying his best to relax his shoulders, and raises his arm to knock on the door. The loud banging noise echoing through the entire parking lot. This place gives him the creeps, but money is money, and he needs it. Fast.

Moving to a new city is one thing. But with no money on his bank account and a pissed landlord… a sketchy, temporary job isn’t something that holds him back. He has been through worse.

With that thought in mind and the hurried approaching footsteps resounding from the other side of the door, Erwin puts on a nice, professional, smile and straightens his back. Making himself both emotionally and physically ready to greet his (hopefully) future boss. First impressions are the ones that last after all.

His undying curiosity who he will be meeting today comes to a halt when a small black-haired man in an expensive suit opens the door in front of him. The scar under his right eye matching his lethal look. “2pm on the dot. You already passed the first test. I take it you’re Smith and are here for tryouts?”

The man’s voice is voice stern, lacking emotions, and makes every cell in Erwin’s body scream to get the hell out of here and never come back.

He needs to shut up his instincts for a second. Now _not_ being the time to listen to his gut. Usually, he’s an advocate for listening to your primal impulses, especially when it comes to a human’s fight or flight mode. But he needs to remind himself of the fact that he has come to the city for a reason. A fresh start as most people would call it, and money is the engine for everything in today’s society.

“Yes, sir. I’m Erwin Smith. Thank you for the opportunity.” He manages to say without as much of a stutter. Looking physically stable and unmoved by the raven’s exterior. Holding out his hand, waiting for the man to accept his offer and call it an official meeting.

“I usually shake with my right hand, holds special meaning.” The man grins, icy eyes boring into his skull. “But since you well, don’t have that, see it as reward for coming on time.”

The man has a deathgrip on his hand, squeezing it way too hard. Letting Erwin know that he isn’t someone he can fuck with and that his word is law around this place. Though, Erwin doesn’t show any sign of distress and simply manages to hold his poker face. Nodding his head and lowering his eyes to show his boss that he won't be a threat to his business. Something he had learned on the field on his last job.

“Very well then. Follow me. Oh and, it is Mr. Ackerman for you.” The man says as he starts walking into the opposite direction, gesturing for Erwin to follow him inside.

They walk through a small corridor, the blood red lights reminding Erwin that he is in fact, going to work in a nightclub. A sketchy one that’s probably run by the mafia to be precise.

When he makes it to dancefloor, trying his best to wipe his memories of all the mob movies he has seen in the past, he notices that Mr. Ackerman seems to be giving him some time to take place in. All chairs and tables are moved to the side and the floor is still shining wet. At least that’s something positive about this place, they seem to keep everything clean.

“Oh hello!” A lively brunet interrupts his investigation, waving his hand in front of his face as if he’s checking that Erwin still has his wits about him. “Are you okay, you seem a little stressed. We see it a lot though, especia-”

“He’s fine, Eren. Finish mopping the floor and then get my office ready.” Mr. Ackerman stops the brunet from running his mouth. Giving him a warning glare as he shoos him away. “Excuse that one. The little shit is very talkative, but a good cleaner and a lovely assistant. Give and take, right?”

“I suppose, sir.” Erwin deadpans, fully aware that he should never mock any of the people who work under the man’s wing.

Mr. Ackerman chuckles at that, instantly aware of Erwin’s inner struggle. “You’re a smart man, Smith. But in all seriousness, are you capable of doing the job? Clean the glasses, reach the bottles and actually _make_ the drinks, with your… disability. No disrespect.”

“None taken, sir. I have to admit, I have no experience in bartending. But I assure you, I’ll make it work.” He says, straightening his back and looking the man straight in the eye. Every fibre of his being speaking nothing but determination.

“Kissass. Now, Erwin Smith, seems like you’re ready for your test. Mike over there,” Mr. Ackerman points behind him. The man behind the bar gives a short wave and a nod as his boss speaks, “Will be evaluating your work today. I’ll be in my office, do _not_ interrupt me. Clear?”

“Crystal clear, sir.” Erwin responds and bows his head one more time, showing him his gratitude.

Mr. Ackerman rolls his eyes as he turns on his heel, snapping his fingers to get the brunet’s, Eren’s, attention. “Mike, get eyebrows started. I’ll be in my office.”

If the subtle groping and lustful stares from the pair are anything to go by, it seems that Eren is a little more than an assistant to Mr. Ackerman. Though, it isn’t any of Erwin’s business. And not a single hair on his body is thinking of messing with mafia love affairs. Not. A. Single. One.

The man behind the bar clears his throat and Erwin’s attention is right back to where it is supposed be, getting the job.

“I’m Mike, Mike Zacharias. But people fuck up my last name, so Mike it is. Like Mr. Ackerman just told you, I’ll be the one grading your work today. Any questions so far?” The man, Mike apparently, says. Loud enough so Erwin is able to clearly hear him, his oh so deep voice sending an instant spark through his whole body. Can you be attracted to someone even though you’ve only heard their voice?

Erwin shakes his head and makes his way to the bar, the vision of Mike becoming clearer and clearer with every step he takes. And man, he hadn’t been wrong about attraction. The man is buff, tall, and absolutely gorgeous. The suspenders hugging his torso perfectly, just like the white button up shirt he’s wearing. His sandy blonde hair accentuating his slightly tanned skin, along with the nice grooming of both his beard and mustache.

Erwin clears his throat, avoiding the possibility of awkwardly stuttering in front of the man who is going to test him. “Good Afternoon, I’m Erwin Smith.”

“Good Afternoon, _Erwin_. ” The man says. Maybe it is Erwin’s imagination, but he swears he sees something flicker in Mike’s silver-blue eyes when he says his name. The air suddenly feels way too heavy and the room too cramped from being so close to this man.

“Let’s dive right into it shall we? Have these.” Mike says and places a crate on the counter. “Your first challenge from me will be cutting these up. Small wedges and wash your hand first!” Mike orders, a smug smile tugging on his lips as he gestures for Erwin to come to his side of the bar.

Erwin curses himself under his breath as he turns around the counter, finally seeing the man in all his glory. He knew from the start that he is muscular, but those were thighs that can kill.

He gives himself a mental slap across the face when he acknowledges his -not so- professional thoughts. A handsome man isn’t going to get his ass fired from his first job in town. Speaking of ass, when Mike walks off, Erwin swears to the devil himself that jeans like that should be illegal. So snug, not leaving anything to his sinful imagination.

When Mike leaves the room, Erwin is left with a box of… fruit?

After washing his hand, he starts slicing the oranges first. Noticing along the way that there are plastic boxes a little further away from him with the names of the fruit written on the lids. When he’s done placing the cut up oranges, lemons and limes into the boxes, he places them into the fridge. Double checking that fruit is in the right section and everything is clean, before he starts washing his hand again.

As he starts drying himself off, a familiar blond is looking over his shoulder and lets out an acknowledging hum. Taking notes onto his writing pad as he inspects the fridge. “You thought ahead, good. Now, make a cocktail for me.”

“What kind?” Erwin asks as he looks at the man intently. Not missing the subtle flexing of his biceps while he seats himself on the other side of the bar.

“I’m down for anything. No instructions, that’s the challenge.”

“Challenge accepted.” He says casually and turns himself around. Looking at the different bottles of liquor and waiting for an idea to come to his mind. He knows how to make a handful of cocktails, so this shouldn’t be such an exceptionally hard thing to do. But with the man’s eyes trained on his back, he cannot help but feel slightly nervous. It will be a hit or a miss after all. No second chances, probably not in this place.

The bottle of gin catches his eye and he can already feel his ego swell. Knowing one hundred percent how to win this challenge. All he needs is gin -check-, soda, lime, tonic syrup, ginger and ice cubes.

He has no idea how long he has been standing there, trying his best to find the last missing pieces to his recipe, but clearly long enough for the man to open his mouth again. “Can’t find something?”

“My eyes seem to be failing me as of this moment.” Erwin sighs, admitting his defeat.

“What do you need?”

“Ginger and tonic syrup.”

“Hmm, ginger isn’t in the boxes right here?” Mike asks himself out loud, propping himself up on his elbows so he’s able to look over the counter. “You’re right, they’re probably still in the van. How much do you need?”

“Only a scratch, I can get it myself if you tell me where the van is.”

Mike chuckles, the sound making Erwin’s heart beat a tad bit faster. “Good that you’re taking initiative, that’s always a plus. But, Mr. Ackerman doesn’t let any newbies get into the back, I’m afraid. As for the tonic syrup. It is to your right, white bottle.”

The man points to his right and there it is indeed. How he missed it, is a mystery to him. But Erwin isn’t the type of guy to let one blunder stop him. So, instead of worrying, he starts getting the rest of his ingredients ready.

“You could have asked for something sooner you know.” Mike says as he pops up from the back and presents the ginger root in front of the trainee’s face. His eyes soft, gentle and welcoming. In contrast to his boss who is probably enjoying himself _very_ much in his office right now.

“Thank you, sir. The cocktail will be ready in just a minute.”

“It’s Mike, and take your time. No rush.” Mike assures him and sets himself down onto the barstool again. Watching Erwin’s moves very attentively.

 

“Here you go, one ginger & lime cocktail.” Erwin says proudly, presenting the drink with just the right amount of ice and a wedge of lime on the edge of the glass.

“Clean,” Mike comments before he takes a sip of the drink, rolling the liquid over his tongue. “And tasty. I like it. Seems like you passed, Smith. Well done.”

A grin tugs on Erwin’s lips and he lets out a content sigh, visibly relaxing, “I’m glad.”

 

“I see that everything is going rather well down here.” A sudden deep voice echoes through the room. Revealing no one other than Mr. Ackerman coming down from his office with Eren walking just behind him.

“Yes, sir. Passed my two tests, even stocked the fridge and cleaned everything up after himself.” Mike says, giving his boss his notepad while sending a soft smile Erwin’s way. The subtle flicker in his eyes sending an instant shiver to his spine.

“I see. Very well then. Eyebrows, take it that you’re hired. I’m gonna let you come to work tomorrow night to see if you can still do your work under the pressure of whiny, drunk clients. You’ll get paid for that even if I decide not to keep you. Understood?”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Erwin nods and is greeted with a wide smile from Eren, followed by a hand on his shoulder from Mike.

“Welcome to Bonaparte, Erwin.”

Mr. Ackerman rolls his eyes and sighs, “Keep it professional boys. Mike, I have some errands to do, watch the bar for me and get everything ready for tonight. Eren, baby, follow me.”

 

“No need to worry,” Mike cuts in, squeezing Erwin’s shoulder gently. “As long as you don’t hurt or talk badly about Eren there’s no need to be so careful around them. Do keep in mind that the boss will break your arm if you as much as lay a finger on him.”

“Ouch, and this is my good arm.” Erwin jokes, earning a full hearted laugh from his, now, colleague.

“Humor. I like that in a man.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first try at erumike. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated, so don't be shy!
> 
> [My tumblr](https://lankylevi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
